


run it up

by cosmicwoosan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bottom Choi San, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, Dom Wooyoung, Exhibitionism, Felching, Finger Sucking, Gags, Gangbang, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Smut, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Sub San, Top everyone else, also pulls an ahegao face, canon but not really lol, just pure filth, san is a cumslut, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwoosan/pseuds/cosmicwoosan
Summary: “I’m going to go over this again, okay? You’re going to let them all cum inside you. As soon as one of them cums, I’m going to plug you for one minute to give the next one time to get ready, and you have to guess who just came inside you. Try to keep it all in, and if you get at least two right, you get to cum. Sound good, sweetheart?”or6/8 run a train on San with Wooyoung as the conductor.
Relationships: Choi San/Everyone, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 26
Kudos: 415





	run it up

**Author's Note:**

> i—
> 
> hi, i'm athena, welcome to hell! just as a note, everything that happens in this fic is consensual but please practice safe sex folks! enjoy the filth! i've decided to write 'cum' instead of 'come' for this series because i'm trying to be as filthy and obscene as possible so let's use the less formal term. yay!!
> 
> also thank u to those who informed me that the term for fucking someone in succession is 'running a train' so that's what that means lol. basically they all fuck san one after the other.

Through ragged breaths and tiny, useless whines, San does his damn hardest to breathe. He knows he’ll need to, but with anticipation built up and surging through his veins, he’s having a hard time staying in position. He needs to be good, though. If he isn’t good, he won’t get a reward.

His cock is standing straight against his stomach, already leaking from the vibrations settled deep inside him. A pretty pink plug has been nestled inside him for the past hour, the girth plus the vibrations slowly working him open. His thighs are aching and twitching and his shoulders are already sore from being held up for so long, but this is nothing in comparison to what’s about to happen.

Wooyoung walks in wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs, a devilish smirk playing on his face and a gag and blindfold in his hands. “How are you doing, baby?”

“H-Hurts,” San manages, his lower half squirming as the vibrations calm in intensity. Wooyoung knowingly waves around the remote in his hand. “W-Want it… want it so bad.”

“I know, sweetheart. Don’t worry, they’re all getting ready now.” Wooyoung climbs onto the bed beside San and uncuffs him, guiding him to the edge of the bed and helping him to his knees. With San now on his elbows and knees, Wooyoung recuffs his hands in front of his face. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

San nods, already beginning to feel his eyes water. With a comforting grin, Wooyoung leans down and presses a kiss to the crown of his head, ruffling his hair before shuffling over and tugging his underwear down just below his cock. “Be a good boy and open up, okay?” he asks, sliding the blindfold over San’s eyes.

With his sight now blacked out, San compliantly opens his mouth and lets Wooyoung’s cock inside. “Remember, darling, say stardust if you need to stop at anytime.” San hums because that’s all he can do while Wooyoung is thrusting in and out of his mouth shallowly, jaw hanging open as he simply allows the wet heat to envelope Wooyoung’s length. It’s heavy on his tongue as Wooyoung gently pets his hair, letting out soft breaths and grunts here and there to let San know that he’s doing well.

“I’m going to go over this again, okay?” Wooyoung asks without stopping. San tilts his head up attentively. “You’re going to let them all cum inside you. As soon as one of them cums, I’m going to plug you for one minute to give the next one time to get ready, and you have to guess who just came inside you. Try to keep it all in, and if you get at least two right, you get to cum. Sound good, sweetheart?”

San lets out another helpless whimper while Wooyoung reaches over to grab the bottle of lube, his cock not once moving from San’s mouth. Switching off the vibrating plug entirely, Wooyoung leans over San’s back to remove it, inadvertently pushing himself further into San’s mouth, and the older can’t stop his throat from constricting from the sudden shift. Wooyoung, on the other hand, just chuckles and pulls out, admiring the thin strand of spit that follows. He leans down and presses a chaste kiss to San’s swollen lips before inserting the gag between them and tying it around the bottom of his head. Once San is sufficiently gagged, blinded, and bound, Wooyoung gets up and seats himself at the base of the bed where San’s knees are, uncapping the bottle of lube and drizzling some onto his open hole.

“And remember, love, you’re allowed to make noise, but they aren’t,” Wooyoung mentions, sliding his fingers over San’s entrance before inserting two. Having already been stretched, they are practically swallowed by San’s awaiting hole with minimum discomfort. “Alright, first up!”

San inhales sharply from sheer anticipation, sweat forming along his hairline once he feels something else besides Wooyoung’s fingers prodding at his hole. The exchange is instant; as soon as Wooyoung’s fingers are out, they’re immediately replaced by one of the members’ cocks, stretching him even further than the plug. Muffled by the gag, San bites down into the cloth _hard_ and whines brokenly.

Whoever it is is gentle, hands splayed out on both of his ass cheeks, handling it delicately as they rock into him, pace casually unhurried. With all of his other senses enhanced, he hones in on what he can feel, since all he can hear are the sounds of his own stuttering breaths. San hasn’t gotten around to fucking all of them, and as for the members he _has_ fucked, he doesn’t exactly know like them like the back of his hand. He can try to feel all he wants, but he doesn’t think he’ll know all of them for certain.

This one, however, is an exception. San knows this one. There’s only one person whose hands are as big as this one, whose dick fills him up as much as this one, because San has this person’s ways etched into his brain from how many times they’ve made him cum in the past. They’ve made him ascend to alternate dimensions and stole every single hiccupping breath from his lungs. They’ve handled him roughly and gently, however San wanted, because this person lives to please.

“How does he feel, Sannie?” Wooyoung coos.

“Guh,” is all San can get out behind the gag, and Wooyoung chuckles endearingly.

“I’m sure you can tell who this is. He was so eager to go first.”

This person moves their hands to the small of San’s back, pressing down on it and arching his back further, ripping another moan from San at the change of angle. He can feel their foot land beside him for leverage, allowing them to access deeper parts inside him.

“Mmf!” San groans beneath the gag as he’s pressed forward, the mere force from their thrusts enough to nudge him further up the bed by just a margin. He digs his fingers into the sheets and clasps it tight as he clenches around their cock, whimpering powerlessly.

And then, Wooyoung takes the gag and lowers it past San’s chin and orders, “Beg for it. Beg for him to cum in you.”

“P-Please,” San chokes out. “Want to feel your cock throbbing inside me. Shoot your cum in me, _please._ ”

San can feel tears surfacing in his eyes, damping the blindfold. Their thrusts begin to falter, coming to an agonizingly slow conclusion as their cock pulses in him. His insides tighten instinctively as they empty into him, fingernails imprinting themselves into the palm of his hand from how hard he’s gripping the sheets. “Yes, yes, yes!” he cries, followed by more helpless moans as they drag their cock out of him. “N-No, p-please… _more_.”

“Be patient, baby,” Wooyoung says, sliding the plug inside as the person pulls out. San can hear their fading footsteps padding away, leaving him unsatisfactorily full. “Who do you think that was?”

“It was Yunho,” San answers confidently even though his voice trembles. “No doubt.”

“Mm.” The response leaves San in suspense, since another rule of this escapade is that San won’t know the answers until the end. Even then, Wooyoung told him he wouldn’t reveal the order, but rather, the amount of guesses he gets correct. Still, he’s confident in his first guess, one step closer to earning his reward.

Wooyoung raises the gag back up into San’s mouth and reties the knot, caressing San’s cheek as he calls out, “Next!”

The announcement has San realizing that he truly is being treated like a human cum dumpster, even with Wooyoung’s soft touches and praise. A simple “next!” is enough to make San feel like an animal on display to be indulged in, used for people’s pleasure, a mere toy for his beloved members to ravage. He’s their doll today, all theirs for them to use and fill.

And god, San is dripping with anticipation. He can’t wait to be overflowing, to feel the cum spilling out from his hole and trickling down his thighs. He can’t wait to bask in the lewd sounds that come with it, cum bubbling up as his ass clenches to push it all out.

As soon as Wooyoung removes the plug, a new round begins as the new contender pushes inside him. Now, _this_ one, San is unfamiliar with. They’re smaller than the previous (Yunho), quite noticeably so. Even their hands, resting on both rounds of San’s ass, are on the smaller, daintier side from what he can tell. They’re panting, quick puffs of air that may or may not signal they’re close already.

Wooyoung removes the gag entirely, releasing all of San’s pent up moans and incoherent ramblings, mumbling urgent pleas of “cum inside, please, please, please.”

“You sound so pretty when you beg, baby,” Wooyoung murmurs, leaning down and slipping his tongue into San’s unprepared mouth. He chuckles into the kiss, stroking the curve of San’s back as he pulls back and says, “Spank him.”

Even with smaller hands, the slap is something San couldn’t have prepared for. He wouldn’t have expected hands of this size to sting as much as ones like Yunho’s or Mingi’s or _especially_ Jongho’s. By that deduction, this person’s hands are too small to be Jongho’s, but they pack a punch, landing swift, sharp slaps on San’s cheeks and digging their nails into the firm, muscular flesh.

Each smack sends San reeling further mentally and physically. His knees are being pushed forward ever so slightly and his head feels like it’s being smushed beneath a boulder. All he can do is moan and gasp for breath with occasional words of begging.

Unlike the previous, this person’s thrusts speed up immensely, their hips losing precision as they come to an abrupt halt, their cock swelling and pushing its cum into him.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” San grunts at the sudden finish, their cum mingling with that of the first load, filling him further, but it’s still not enough.

It’s not enough to sate his craving for cum. He wants to be filled to the brim and more.

“Keep it in, babe,” Wooyoung commands as he runs the tip of the plug up his taint in order to collect whatever spills out once the person pulls out. The entire area is wet, whether it’s cum, lube, San doesn’t know.

Once the plug is snug inside him, Wooyoung asks the vital question, “Who do you think that was?”

Judging solely on size, San answers, “Hongjoong-hyung.”

Though it really could’ve been Seonghwa or Yeosang, San imagines it might have been Hongjoong venting out all of his frustrations, sexual or not, in the form of powerful slaps. He imagines he must have gotten on Hongjoong’s nerves at multiple points in time, unsurprisingly. It’s not like it matters, though; San definitely doesn’t mind being mistreated in such a masochistic way. He loves the pain and wants nothing more than to please his best friends, and if manhandling him, spanking him, choking him, _whatever_ , helps them with their pent up frustrations, San will gladly offer up his body to do so. The desire to please is intrinsically drilled into his nature, after all.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” Wooyoung praises, cupping San’s jaw and gazing down at him with adoring eyes and a mischievous smirk. “Four more to go. Are you excited? Are you excited to have four more loads of cum dumped in you?”

San nods vigorously, lips parted as his heart thuds erratically in his chest. Tears and sweat have soaked through the blindfold, causing a damp and uncomfortable stick, but it’s an inconvenience San is willing to persevere through.

As soon as the next person approaches, the first thing San feels isn’t their cock in him. Instead, it’s the bed dipping on either side of him and his body being pushed forward to what might be the center of the bed, assisted by Wooyoung, before he pulls the plug out. Whoever this is doesn’t hesitate in the slightest, immediately plunging into him from above. Quite literally the definition of face down, ass up, San’s flexibility is being put to the test, his back a near perfect curve, ass pointing straight up to the sky as they brace their hands on San’s shoulders and pin him down.

“Agh! F-Fuck, s-so deep…” San blabbers as strangled moans spume from his mouth.

Wooyoung is clearly enjoying this, giggling as San is plowed relentlessly. With how rough this person is being, it’s hard to gauge size, especially with the feeling of the past two loads being churned inside him, coagulating into more of a viscous fluid that’s beginning to seep out of the sides. He can feel this person in his fucking gut, each of their thrusts sending their cock directly into his prostate.

“Cum… want more cum,” San mumbles, barely audible as his voice dwindles.

With the speed and angle of this person’s thrusts, San can’t tell how big their dick is. It truly is the ‘size doesn’t matter’ saying coming to life because really, San feels it, all of it and its inconclusive size and girth, jabbing all the right spots and furthering his lust-crazed trance that has him positively dazed.

“You know, just the thought of filling you up has them all close already,” Wooyoung teases. “That’s why it’s not taking them long at all to cum for you. They all want to see your hole dripping with their cum. That’s what you want, right? To be filled, and then have your sloppy cum-filled hole on display. They want to watch you push their cum out, all filthy and messy for them. That’s what you want too, right?”

“Y-Yes,” San stammers, a garbled mess of words following as his throat constricts from being fucked into the bed. “Want them to see my hole all messy. W-Wanna feel their cum spill out of me.”

“That’s a good boy,” Wooyoung coos, placing a tender kiss to his forehead. “Beg again. Beg for him to cum in you, fill you up like the little cumslut you are.”

“Please, cum,” San begs weakly, not because he doesn’t want it, but because he can hardly get a word out from how roughly he’s being pushed down. Sensing this, the person tangles their fingers in his hair and yanks it, relieving him of the pressure on his throat. “Yes, cum for me, _please_! Wanna feel your cum filling me up even more—”

San hasn’t a clue as to who this person is. He can barely talk, let alone think, as this person pushes forward with all of their strength, burying themselves to the hilt as they unload with a silent grunt and exhale. Their cock is being jammed straight up against his prostate as they unload, pulsing intensely to the point where San can feel each spurt landing inside him. A long, constant moan escapes him, eyes screwing shut even beneath the blindfold as dark splotches of color erupt in his obscured vision.

“F-Fuck, _fuck_ ,” San cries out, tears being forced from his eyes. “I can feel you cumming, s-so fucking _good_.”

“You’re being such a good little slut for him, Sannie,” Wooyoung says, twining his fingers in his sweaty head of hair.

The person steps down from the bed, guiding San backwards with themselves still burrowed inside. They straighten out his spine, allowing Wooyoung access to his hole to reinsert the plug. The younger snickers at San’s continuous whimpers, that person having fucked any meaningful words out of him. He’s been reduced to speaking words of cum and loads because that’s all his mind is made of. Wanting to be used and filled.

“He was a tough one, huh? Who could it be?”

San can barely _think._ He wracks his brain for a logical answer, as illogical his cognition feels right now. This person had been so _rough_ , thighs strong enough to be able to hold themselves up the entire time, so he wants to say Jongho, but he feels like that answer is too easy. Perhaps this is a trick, an attempt to mislead him. Wooyoung is quite cunning in that way. He loves to mess with San in more ways than one. He could’ve given the members detailed instructions on how to fuck him for all he knows.

Feeling as if this had been one big ploy, San answers, “Seonghwa-hyung.”

“Interesting choice,” Wooyoung hums, although his response may be another attempt to further confuse San. “You’re halfway done, sweetheart. Do you need to take a break?”

“N-No,” San says, propping himself up on his palms rather than his elbows. “Want… Wooyoungie…”

Wooyoung makes a noise of endearment, pressing his open mouth to San’s and merging their tongues. Even his mouth is a mess from how much he’s been drooling. It’s as if every part of his body besides his arms and legs have been rendered useless. His own neglected cock is twitching, _aching_ for release, but untouched, San has no choice but to wait for his reward, if he even gets it.

Wooyoung pulls away, returning a few seconds later as he tips something into San’s mouth. “Here, drink.”

And fuck, San loves Wooyoung. Always taking care of him, making sure that he’s okay and encouraging him, giving him water when he knows how dry his throat must be from all of his heaving breaths. Wooyoung cradles his chin as he tilts the water bottle into his mouth. “Okay?”

San swallows a sufficient amount and nods. “Thank you,” he manages feebly. “More… want more cum, please.”

“There’s my good little slut,” Wooyoung says, landing another tender kiss on San’s forehead. “Next, please!”

And there it is again, the drastic contrast between fond and sadistically authoritative. With just a brief break, San is returned to his rightful place, that being a willing cum dumpster for his members. He’s still bound and blindfolded after all, at the mercy of seven other men.

Wooyoung’s fingers hover above the base of the plug as the next member gets into position. Anticipation shivers down San’s spine as he unclenches for that split second to allow the next cock to enter him with little resistance. With how wet his hole is from all the cum, the slide is ridiculously easy, his hole engulfing his next cock like it was made to do it. Whoever it is, they let out an accidental moan, low in volume, but the timbre makes it all to easy too distinguish who it is.

“Mingi,” San says.

“Oh? Already?” Wooyoung laughs. “I told them all to be quiet if they could help it. I guess your messy hole feels _that_ good, babe.”

It’s fairly easy to conclude that it’s Mingi. He’s fucked Mingi before, who arguably has the biggest dick out of all of them, and combined with that slip up of a moan, that deep, raspy tone, it’s not difficult at all to know that it’s Mingi.

“It’s definitely him,” San says as the person moves in and out at such a casual, languid pace.

“I know you’re probably trying to get one of us to admit it, but that’s against the rules, babe,” Wooyoung says, sounding almost disappointed.

Whatever. San knows for sure it’s Mingi, just like he knew for sure the first had been Yunho. He preens internally, knowing that he will get his reward.

“Have I been good?” The question comes out as a mere squeak. As loose as his hole feels, Mingi’s girth is enough to stretch him even further, even if he’s barely moving.

“You’ve been so good, Sannie,” Wooyoung praises, continuing to run tender touches through San’s locks.

“Will I get my reward?”

“I can’t tell you that, sweetie. Wait until the end. You’ve been good so far, wouldn’t want to ruin that for yourself, right?”

San shakes his head and blinks away more tears that continue to tarnish the blindfold’s fabric. “N-No, I’ll be good! I promise!”

Mingi is silent from then on, his movements leisurely casual as opposed to the previous member, almost as if his intention is to give San a break, but San, the desperate cumslut that he is, bounces on his knees in an attempt to feel Mingi even more and utters, “Please, _faster._ ”

“God, Sannie, you’ve got three loads in you and you still want it faster? You really are just our little cumslut, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes, I’m a cumslut. Wanna… wanna be filled with everyone’s— _ack_!” San is cut off by a particularly deep thrust, causing him to lurch forward, his words getting stuck in his throat. There’s a shift in Mingi’s technique, from slow, languid thrusts to sudden, powerful ones that feel like stabs to his prostate. The slapping of skin combined with the slickness of his hole makes for lewd squelching that pleasantly rings in San’s ears.

Wooyoung chuckles, continuing to stroke San’s hair and whispering soft words of encouragement. “You’re taking his cock so well, baby. Do you want his load too? Want him to give you your fourth?”

“ _Yes_ , yes! _Unh_ , w-want it, want him to cum in me, _please_.” San is practically sobbing beneath the blindfold at this point, knowing very well that he will be able to feel Mingi cumming inside him. When Mingi cums, he cums _a lot._ That, combined with the size of his dick, will have San as full as he wants to be, even though there are still two more after him.

San can’t help the tiny smirk that surfaces because as soon as this person stills, his guess is confirmed. As if they’re not even trying to hide their identity anymore, they let out a long, husky groan, still relatively hushed, but it’s the final telltale sign that it is indeed Mingi. And just as San had anticipated, Mingi’s cock throbs profusely, his load pooling in with the others. By now, San knows he’s full enough to the point of some of it spilling out no matter how hard he tries to hold it in, but Wooyoung has the plug waiting and ready for when Mingi pulls out.

When he does, San can _feel_ the emptiness in that one second, the plug feeling like next to nothing once it’s in him. His entire bottom is slick and sticky, and he can imagine that with each cock that enters him, the cum stirs and sputters out of him. With this much cum, there’s no way he can contain it all.

Even so, his belly is starting to feel full, as if he can feel the cum sloshing around inside him. Perhaps the plug _is_ doing a good job at keeping it all in.

“Well, since you already guessed who that was, I’m going to call the next one in,” Wooyoung says, and then, unpredictably, he pulls off San’s blindfold to reveal his bleary eyes, glossed over with tears, and smiles. “So beautiful, all fucked-out like this.”

“Wooyoungie…” San pleads openly, mouth falling open.

“You’re not allowed to look back,” Wooyoung says firmly as he slides his cock into San’s willing mouth, the salty taste of precome instantly coating his tongue. His hands reside in San’s hair, gripping the strands lightly. “You’re only allowed to look at me when the next two fuck you, okay?”

“Mhm,” San confirms with his mouth stuffed, blinking away tears as Wooyoung leans over, grasping the base of the plug and, just like before, inadvertently pressing himself further into San’s mouth. He gags around it, willing away more tears as Wooyoung removes the plug and the next cock pushes into him.

Something about this must have really fucked with his hearing. He hadn’t even heard the person come in.

Their hands grab onto his hips, using them for leverage. San notes that they’re calloused, rough, though he’s having a more difficult time measuring the size as their fingers are folded while they grip his skin. With such rough hands, _maybe_ this is Jongho. The only two he hasn’t guessed are Yeosang and Jongho, and San can only imagine such rugged hands belong to their stalwart maknae.

In comparison to the others, this person is handling quite gently. They rock into him much like Mingi had at first, but they’re much more fluid with their movements, their pace solid. All the while, Wooyoung has begun to enjoy himself even more now that San’s eyes are no longer obstructed, gazing down at him with a cheeky grin as he matches his pace in San’s mouth with that of the person behind him. Skewered at both ends, San has no choice but to look up at Wooyoung, eyes rolled up and cheeks hollowed. “You should see your face now, baby,” Wooyoung groans, pulling out and tapping the head of his cock on San’s limply hanging tongue.

It doesn’t take long for this person to cum at all, spilling the fifth load inside him after what feels like mere seconds. San is so tempted to look back, but he _knows_ he has to be good. To stay put, eyes trained on Wooyoung, who winks at him before leaning over to plug him up once again. Face level with his cock, San opens his mouth again. Wooyoung chuckles at his efforts, landing a quick, delicate smack on his ass.

“You’re so cute, Sannie,” Wooyoung purrs. “You should see your hole right now. It’s so messy, so _filthy_ , just like you.”

“Please,” San begs, though he’s not entirely sure what he’s begging for.

“Tell me who that was first, and then we can continue,” Wooyoung tells him.

“Jongho,” San says, because that’s the only answer he could come up with.

He’s near exhausted. His brain feels like a pile of steaming mush, having been pounded beyond recognition. Whatever sense of logic he has is out the window, his vocabulary consisting of begging words and profanities. His legs and arms are on fire from supporting himself for so long, and he would love nothing more than to collapse into a warm bath, accompanied by Wooyoung, of course, the angel who had the heart to arrange such a feat for him.

And his ass, his hole can’t stop pulsating with the need to empty itself, push out all the cum that’s been accumulating inside him, but as much as it clenches and unclenches, the plug is preventing the pool from leaking out.

When the final member approaches, they rub their cock along the cleft of San’s ass teasingly, gathering some of the cum and lube that’s seeped out so far and pushing it back in as soon as Wooyoung removes the plug. With all the other members out of the way, all of San’s guesses having been used up, this member must be Yeosang.

Even so, the uncertainty prevents San from drawing any rash conclusions and declaring his name like he’d done with Mingi. He can only imagine how hilarious it would be to them but humiliating to him, moaning a member’s name that isn’t actually the name of the member fucking him. So, instead, he opts for moaning and begging because that’s all he’s good for. Being a desperate cum dump.

With fluttering eyelids, San looks back up at Wooyoung, who’s smiling fondly at him with the tip of his cock resting on his flushed lips, jerking himself slowly. “Are you… are you gonna cum in my mouth?” San asks.

“You’ll see, honey,” Wooyoung responds, petting San’s hair once more with his free hand. “For now, take his cock like a good boy.”

San can already feel his strength wavering, knees and elbows weak and struggling to keep himself up. This person is just as casual as the last, perhaps even slower, dragging their cock in and out of him at a pace so rigid, so lazy, that San just wants to scream at them to cum. He wants to be on display already, pushing all the cum out in front of his members, showing them the mess they’ve made of him.

And most of all, he himself wants to cum, his cock having been neglected for what feels like (and probably has been) hours. It’s painfully hard, possibly leaking, hidden between his legs.

He prays to whatever deities exist that he got at least two right. He’s pretty damn sure of Yunho and Mingi, so he feels like his chances are high, but who knows for sure?

Right, only Wooyoung. The angel who’s indulging him in his wildest fantasy, having organized this whole thing, banding the whole group together to give San what he’s always wanted. More tears well up in his eyes as he mouths at Wooyoung’s pretty cock, head floating somewhere in space, lost in milky pleasure and desire.

“Cum, please.” It’s such a weak request, but understandably so, coming from somebody who feels like his soul has been torn from his physical body. He rocks back against them, meeting their lazy thrusts and clenching around him, intending on milking them for whatever they have. “Cum inside, _please_ , want your load to fill me up all the way—”

The sixth and final load feels like a heaven-sent blessing, their thrusts coming to an agonizing stop as they unload inside him. With his hole so wrecked and full, it’s difficult to feel this one as it’s mixing in with the others, creating a gooey, immeasurable mess inside him that he can feel all the way up to his gut. As they cum, Wooyoung moves away from his face towards the end of the bed, where he reminds San, “Don’t look back.”

Obediently, San screws his eyes shut as the plug is inserted again. He lets out a heavy wheeze as his body collapses onto the side, knees feeling like they’ve been permanently wrenched at the joint. “So good, baby,” Wooyoung says, his hands plastered to his side as he stands above him. “You did so good.”

“Did I… did I get them right? Do I get my reward?”

Wooyoung looks at him proudly, but there’s still a glint of lustful mischief hidden beneath those brown eyes of his. “I have one more task for you, if you can handle it.” He reaches over San, grabbing the key to the cuffs and unlocking them. Before San can do it himself, he massages his wrists, wringing out the built up tension under his skin. “Let me cum inside you, and _then_ you’ll find out if you got your reward or not.”

“Yes,” San answers immediately, because it’s _Wooyoung._ “I’ll do anything for you.”

“You’re such a good boy, Sannie. So, so good.”

Wooyoung helps him roll onto his back and hoists his legs up over his shoulders, effectively straightening out his knees and relieving some of the ache. Bending his own knees slightly, Wooyoung aligns his cock with San’s plugged hole, dragging it up towards his own hard, aching cock. “Sannie, your hole is such a mess even with the plug,” Wooyoung says in awe. “Can you handle one more load in you?”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” San splutters, gasping at the friction on his cock. _Finally_ , some form of relief, even if it is just a minimal amount. “Please, _fuck me_ , want your cum in me too.”

“What a good boy. Open up, please.”

So much happens at once. Just as Wooyoung ordered, San opens his mouth wide, tongue hanging out as he does so, and all the while, Wooyoung opens his own mouth and lets a sizable droplet of spit roll off his tongue and onto San’s. And if that wasn’t enough, with deft hands, Wooyoung rips the plug out of him and replaces it with his cock, causing San to close his mouth around Wooyoung’s saliva and throw his head back in a strangled moan.

“Agh, Wooyoungie, s-so good,” San chokes, hands rendered useless above his head despite the cuffs being nowhere near him anymore.

“Look down, sweetheart.” San obeys, craning his neck to glance down at his lower half where Wooyoung is pounding into him. Strings of white, the viscid concoction of cum and lube, stretch out whenever Wooyoung reels back, wet sounds of sticky substances being smacked together reverberating throughout the room. “So fucking _messy._ You love it, don’t you? You love being everybody’s little cumslut, huh?”

“ _Yes_ , I love it! I love being fucked and filled up!” San’s mouth falls back open as Wooyoung’s fingers curl around his length, already slicked up from the amount of cum that managed to seep out. “Oh, _fuck—_ ”

There’s no way San can last long, not when he’s been holding _everything_ in for so long. Being restrained with a vibrating plug in him for a solid hour, being fucked and spanked and filled while his cock hung helplessly between his legs, built up enough tension in him to make fireworks burst beneath his eyelids just from Wooyoung _touching_ his cock.

“You were so good today, Sannie.” Wooyoung leans down, pressing forward and shoving his tongue into San’s mouth. He swirls his tongue around San’s, each flush of his lips sending more and more saliva into San’s mouth, which he graciously accepts down his throat. Meanwhile, Wooyoung tightens his grip on San’s leaking cock. “Fuck, how can you be so tight despite getting fucked six times?”

The lewd words spew out of Wooyoung’s mouth and make San’s belly coil, his body instinctively tensing and tightening around Wooyoung’s cock. “I can feel all of their cum in you. It’s so fucking _wet._ ”

“ _Hnnh_ , W-Wooyoungie, want your cum too… want you to fill me up even _more_.”

“I can’t yet, baby.” Wooyoung moves his grip up San’s cock, eliciting another strained moan from the older as his body continues to clench. “You need to get your reward first.”

And oh _fuck_ , those words are enough to wrench every last bit of restraint out of him. Finally, _finally_ , he lets himself go, lets his body unclench and release _everything._ His orgasm hits him like a full forced tidal wave, starting with spurts from his cock and expanding outwards to the rest of his body, setting every nerve on fire and blacking out his vision for those several seconds of pure, filthy bliss. A constant stream of moans flood from his mouth, fingers desperately fumbling for something to grasp as he cums but finding nothing, his motor skills having been washed away a long time ago.

Everything down there is so wet, so sticky and dirty with cum and lube and sweat, but San _loves it_ , loves the sticky thrusts of Wooyoung’s cock, the cum swashing around inside him, his own cum spurting out and landing in stripes along his abdomen. Wooyoung gathers San’s load on his fingers and raises them up to his mouth, snaking them inside and circling them around San’s tongue. The older closes his lips around his fingers, sucking his own load off of them.

“I’m gonna cum,” Wooyoung grunts as San’s tongue curls around his fingers. “Gonna fill you up real good, baby.”

“Yes, _please_ ,” San cries with Wooyoung’s fingers loosely hanging from his mouth. “Cum in me, cum in me—”

Wooyoung doesn’t need to be told twice; he drives himself forward and fills San to the hilt, cock buried deep as he cums, adding to the mess the other members have already made. “Fuck, love, you’re so fucking wet inside.” He releases his hold on San’s legs, allowing them to drop limply beside him, chest heaving as he catches his breath. “I’m gonna plug you one last time, get you back on your hands and knees, and then you can let it all go, okay, baby?”

San nods wordlessly, all of his vocabulary escaping him as Wooyoung replugs him, helping him roll back over onto his hands and knees. As if it’s his default position, his joints seem to automatically lock back into place.

“Okay, everyone!”

San inhales sharply, realizing that this is the final showcase. Their footsteps are barely audible. As lewd and obscene as San had been, he can’t help but feel a wave of embarrassment wash over him now that he’s fully exposed in front of _all of them, at the same time._ On top of that, they’re about to watch their cum pour out from his ruined hole.

“Are you ready, Sannie?” Wooyoung asks.

“Y-Yes,” San mumbles as Wooyoung pets his hair again.

Wooyoung’s other hand hovers above the base of the plug as he says, “You did so well today, Sannie. You’re so good for us.”

With comforting words, the plug pops out of him and the response is instant. As soon as it’s out, a trail of cum follows, further spurred on as San pushes out what he can. The cum bubbles up out of him, dribbling down his taint and balls and dripping down, forming a puddle on the hardwood floor below him. Even as the seconds past, the trickle doesn’t seem to stop. It’s a constant stream, sticky and wet. And his members are _watching._

“Shit,” Mingi says, followed by an amused chortle. “We really did a number on him, huh?”

“It’s, like, not stopping,” Yeosang comments.

Wooyoung giggles and stands up from the bed, kneeling behind him and rubbing soft circles into the flesh of his ass. “H-How many did I get right?” San asks.

“Two.”

“ _What_?”

There’s a collective burst of laughter from the members behind them. As exhausted as San is, he can’t help but roll back over onto his back, his leg nearly knocking Wooyoung in the face, only to be met with the gazes of the seven men who just came inside him, his mouth agape in astonishment. “I got _two_ right?” he nearly exclaims, voice raw.

Audaciously, the members are fully clothed, appearing hardly disheveled despite the events that _just_ occurred. “How the hell did I get _two_ right? I was sure about Yunho and Mingi, but—”

“And those are the only two you got right,” Wooyoung confirms, earning two very entertained grins from them. “You got the rest wrong.”

“What the fuck?” San glares at all of them in an attempt to gauge their reactions, but they’re all wearing that same smug grin. “Who the fuck bent me in half and pounded me from above?”

“We can’t tell you that, hun,” Wooyoung says. “You got Yunho and Mingi right. That’s all I’m going to tell you.”

“Yeah, because Mingi-yah’s an idiot who can’t contain his damn moans,” Hongjoong quips, glancing in Mingi’s direction. “But congrats on meeting the bare minimum. It’s kinda funny that you got the rest of us mixed up.”

San narrows his eyes at the leader, a deep set frown appearing on his face. “What? We’re _complimenting_ you, Sannie. Took us all like a champ. I really thought you weren’t gonna be able to hold it all in.”

“I have never seen that much cum in my life,” Seonghwa says. “You must feel really gross.”

“Yeah, I do,” San admits pitifully. He glances down at the floor where the puddle of cum is spread out against the wood, and it’s a lot bigger than he thought it would be.

“Well, we’ll leave you two to clean up,” Yunho says. “You did really good today, San-ah. Proud of you.”

And just like that, the six members who all just came in his ass, casually stroll on out with Jongho at the caboose, leaving them with a lighthearted scoff and a smirk.

“What the fuck?” San mutters to himself, finally collapsing back against the mattress. “How the hell did I get _two_ right?”

Wooyoung chuckles and kneels on the floor, the puddle of cum between his knees. “Woo, what are you—”

San can’t get another word out before Wooyoung is pulling his ass off the edge of the bed by his thighs and flattening his tongue against his poor hole. “Wooyoung, _fuck_ , wait! What the hell are you doing?”

Wooyoung doesn’t answer; he just flicks his tongue over San’s hole that’s still slick with cum, lapping up whatever’s left and sucking it up, obscenely slurping the leftover fluid that’s seeping out of him. San thought he’d lost any vocal ability he had left to moan, but with Wooyoung’s tongue pressed up against his hole, how could he not?

Pressing one last kiss to his destroyed entrance, Wooyoung finally stands, mouth and chin glistening with all sorts of fluid. “Sorry.”

“Jesus, warn a guy next time,” San chides lightheartedly.

And _finally_ , San lets his body go completely limp, legs dangling off the edge of the bed and arms splayed out on either side of him. His bottom half feels absolutely disgusting, all sticky with cum, and he knows that if he doesn’t move off his ass and clean himself up, it’s going to _reek._

But Wooyoung, that saint, he’s the one who leaves and comes back with two wet towels. He wipes up the puddle of cum and the surrounding wood with one of them and uses the other one on San’s abdomen.

“I’m not going to wipe your ass for you,” Wooyoung says. “But I will gladly accompany you in the shower and hold you up in case your knees give out.”

“Solid deal,” San says, painfully propping himself up on his elbows. “Fuck, I’m not going to be able to walk straight for the next week.”

Wooyoung snorts, taking both of San’s hands in his and hauling him up, immediately wrapping both of his arms around San’s shoulders in some form of a hug. Sure enough, San’s knees buckle, and he relies on Wooyoung’s weight and arms to help him just _stand._

Wooyoung, the beautiful angel, guides him to the bathroom, and the bright appearance of a polished tub _and_ shower remind San… right. They did this in a hotel.

Well, at least Wooyoung wiped up the cum. Poor cleaning person, though, having to clean up that invisible stain. He figures they’ve probably cleaned up worse, though.

But his worries are washed away as the stream from the shower cleanses the dried semen from his skin. No matter how many times he runs the water over his hole, however, he can still feel the slickness along with the water. As he attempts to wash every last bit of cum from his body, Wooyoung shampoos and conditions his hair and holds him up whenever his knees start to cramp up.

All the while, San looks at Wooyoung with nothing but pure admiration, thinking, ‘what the hell did I do to deserve him?’ but also, ‘how the hell did I only get two right?’

**Author's Note:**

> well... there's a mystery for ya lol
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/galaxysangs)


End file.
